


Little Match Boys

by Miraculous_Dream



Series: momento mori [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, The Little Match Girl AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Dream/pseuds/Miraculous_Dream
Summary: Suddenly very fatigued, Yuuta looked skyward and witnessed a shooting star. Wasn't he supposed to make a wish?"Sakuma-senpai said that, if you see a falling star, someone is dying and is going to Heaven." A voice chimed in besides him. Hinata was staring at the sky, almost longingly. "I wonder, is it us?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> You know that feeling when you see something cute and happy and you want to make a version of your own, only to make it depressing? The Aoi brothers deserve happiness, but I'm not giving them any. Maybe one day...
> 
> Inspired by: https://twitter.com/niwa28yc/status/820213987740504064/photo/1

Two pairs of feet trudged through the snow, vulnerable to the cold. Shivering, one boy lifted a box of matches slowly.

"Have a box? It'll keep you warm." Ignored, he stiffly lowered his hand.

"A box a day keeps the cold away~" His companion slurred in fake enthusiasm. A little girl looked interested, but before she could approach them, her mother tugged her away. "No good?"

"It's not working Aniki. Maybe we should turn back." His brother smiled bitterly.

"No can do, Yuuta-kun. Without shoes, we'll get frostbite before we even manage to leave town. If we don't sell any boxes, Dad will beat us. Besides, our house can't block all of the cold winds."

"Maybe we can stay over at Shinobu-kun's? Tetora-kun will be happy to see you. They're not unwelcoming."

"We shouldn't trouble them, it's New Year's Eve. Let's try again." Hinata tried to walk to an elderly couple, tripping on his feet. Yuuta barely managed to steady him in time.

"It's not like you to lose balance." His stomach growled.

"It's not like  _you_ to be hungry at this hour." Hinata laughed. "Want some sweets? Onii-chan's specialty."

"Your desserts are too sweet." Yuuta stuck his tongue out. "I'm tired. Can we take a break?"

"Yeah," came a confusingly dazed response. The twins shivered as they took shelter in an alley. Yuuta slumped onto the ground, uncaring about the snow soaking his clothes.

"Aniki, it's fine, right? We can use the matches, right?" Although he was cold, Yuuta no longer shivered. "Aniki?" He shook his brother. Hinata started.

"Hm? Oh, yeah." Hinata fumbled with the matches. Yuuta could see red patches on his skin. Weird, was he warm? Did he have a rash?

"Here we go." A match was lit. The twins widened their eyes when they saw the flame.

In the flame, they saw a warm fireplace. The wood was burning at a slow pace, and they could feel its warmth. Before the boys could do anything else, the match burned Hinata's fingers. He let go in pain and the match fell to the ground, it's flame extinguished. Yuuta made eye contact with his brother and they came to an agreement. He struck a match.

This time there was a feast. The people wetting the table were people from the twins' school. Yuuta smiled when Shinobu yelped in surprise as Midori presented him a gift. Hinata gave a barely audible chuckle when he saw Tetora arm wrestling with Chiaki. Kanata was in a tub of lukewarm water nearby. All too soon, the flame diminished to nothing.

Suddenly very fatigued, Yuuta looked skyward and witnessed a shooting star. Wasn't he supposed to make a wish?

"Sakuma-senpai said that, if you see a falling star, someone is dying and is going to Heaven." A voice chimed in besides him. Hinata was staring at the sky, almost longingly. "I wonder, is it us?"

"Don't say that," the younger of the brothers scowled. Hinata gave a weak shrug.

"Light another one." One after another, matches were discarded and another was lit. Each image slowly brought tears to the twins' eyes. Every one of their friends and classmates were having a great New Year's Eve. Why couldn't they have a fun time too?

The last match was dropped. Yuuta leaned against the wall. It was uncomfortable, but his body was too numb to register his discomfort. Hinata sat besides him, giving him a look that Yuuta begrudgingly complied to. He leaned onto his brother's shoulder. Hinata tilted his head and used Yuuta to cushion it. He began to cry.

"The last one," he mumbled, "was of Mom." Yuuta nodded. Their mother should be gone, but when the last match was struck, she was there, placing numerous dishes onto the table. There were three seats, yet she was the only one there. Who was she waiting for?

"I'm tired," Hinata muttered. "I think. . . I'll sleep for a while. Wake me up when morning comes."

"Okay." When he felt his brother relax, Yuuta began to ponder. His brother's slow breathing was lulling him to sleep. When Yuuta finally noticed Hinata's nonexistent pulse, he desperately shook him.

"Aniki." A hard shake.

"Aniki." No response.

"Onii-chan." When he didn't even twitch, Yuuta lost it. He wailed into the silent night, yet no one came by to check where the noise was coming from. It was then that Yuuta realized how alone he truly was. He cried harder. All the while Hinata sat beside him, unmoving.

When he cried his last tears, Yuuta tried to get up. His body wouldn't respond. He gave up and glanced at his brother's face. Despite trails of drying tears, he had a smile on his face. The matches must have made him happy until the end. Yuuta gave a small smile of his own.

Cuddling closer and holding Hinata's cold hand, Yuuta closed his eyes and let sleep take over.

* * *

 

Whispers were exchanged that day. Two boys were found dead in an alley. Multiple matches were scattered in piles around them. The people could only assume that the boys had died when there were no more matches to keep them warm. The most peculiar thing, however, were the smiles they wore when they had died. What had those two seen that made them so happy right before confronting death?

They pitied those boys. Why didn't they go home? Why did they stay out in the cold? But when the twins' classmates found out, they were suffocating in grief. Each hoped that the Aoi brothers found peace. They would never know. After all, they weren't there when the boys breathed their last breaths.

* * *

 

"Eat up!" A gentle laugh escaped the woman's mouth at the surprised looks from her sons.

"Is it really okay to?" Yuuta asked hesitantly.

"Of course." They dug in immediately. The twins felt warm, content. Hinata looked up.

"This is real, right?" Their mother smiled.

"It's real. Now," she set her glass down. "I think we have some catching up to do." Her sons smiled. "You two start."

"Will do," they said simultaneously. When they realized what had happened, they all laughed. This was truly a new year. A fresh start.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus ending where the twins come back as spirits to cheer their friends up and they all lived happily ever after. (cuz I'm a sucker for true happy endings)
> 
> Honestly, Hinata and Tetora are a dynamic duo and Yuuta and Shinobu make a pure couple. I'd like to write that.
> 
> Someday...


End file.
